


Marvel: Change

by Sietra2907



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: X-Men/AvengersOn one of the many earths of the multiverse is disaster. This earth is beginning to be destroyed. Three young mutants managed to escape before the world was destroyed, and everyone was killed.Kira Howlett, Marc LeBeau, and Derek Creed woke up on Earth-616. Together they have to adapt to this new earth after experiencing seeing everyone they knew die. The trio catch the eye of the X-Men, Hydra, and the Avengers. Will they be able to survive in this new world? Will this new change be too much for them?Find out in Change.





	1. xi.

Hey everyone and welcome to my new X-Men/Avengers Crossover. Before we begin I would like to thank QuirkyQuill8 for helping me with this story. Please check out some of her stories. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or X-Men. I only own Kira, Marc, and Derek and parts of the plot.

(********)

Name: Kira Howlett 

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Mutation/Powers: has scale like freckles on face; can heat anything she touches; can create fire; healing factor; vibranium claws; enhanced senses and reflexes

Hero name: Wyvern

Face Claim: Anna Kendrick 

(********)

Name: Marc LeBeau

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Mutation/Powers: Red and black eyes; kenetic energy; empathy; enhanced reflexes

Hero name: Ace

Face Claim: Leonardo DiCaprio

(********)

Name: Derek Creed

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Mutation/Powers: has cat ears; enhanced strength; night vision; enhanced senses and reflexes; can shapeshift into a puma

Hero Name: Stalker

Face Claim: Jeff Ward

(********)

The rest of the cast of Marvel and X-Men as their respected actors. 

I hope you all enjoy this story. With the help of QuirkyQuill8 my 2am random idea has evolved into a fan fiction. 

Have a wonderful day!


	2. 00.

Kira yawned as she stretched. Her room was small. It had a small bed with a window next to it. Next to the bed was a bedside table with a glass of water and a book on top of it. Sunlight poured through the small window, illuminating the room. 

Kira got out of her bed and began to brush her shoulder length brown hair. She put her hair in a high pony tail, put on a black t-shirt and dark blue and purple checkered jacket, slipped on a pair of jeans and left her small room. 

"Hey, Kira!" Kira looked at the window in the hallway. Derek Creed smirked from the other side of the window. 

"What's up, Stalker?" Kira teased as she slowly opened the window. "You do realize if Dad finds you here he'll most likely attack you." 

"I know," Derek gave Kira a hug. "But you know me. I like to live on the edge." The mutant had crawled through the open window when Kira had opened it.

"We both do, but I'm not dumb enough to do this. I'll meet you and Marc at the usual spot," Kira pushed Derek back towards the window. 

"Gonna be late?" Derek teased. Kira had a problem with punctuality. 

Kira gave him her signature death glare and pushed him. "If you don't mind, I have to go. I suggest you do the same." 

Derek smirked, jumped out the window, and ran into the woods surrounding the cabin. "See ya later!" 

Kira smiled, watching him run off. She walked down to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Her father, Logan Howlett aka the Wolverine, was out on a mission with a few of the X-Men. She finished the cereal and washed the bowl. 

"I should be going," Kira muttered as she looked at the clock. She grabbed her black headphones and ipod. Her headphones were placed around her neck, and the ipod was put in her jeans pocket. She grabbed her brown backpack and left the cabin.

"Kira!" Kira smiled at Derek and started to run towards the tree that they would usually meet at. "You were almost on time. Almost." 

"You really need to learn how to be on time," Marc commented, slipping out of his Cajun accent. 

"No duh," Kira sarcastically replied. "Anyways, what are we going to do?" Kira asked in a slightly bored tone.

"We could practice our powers?" Derek suggested. He was lounging on one of the lower branches on the tree. 

"I don't know!" Kira threw her arms up in the air. "We've already practiced them and are pretty good at them. Marc, any other suggestions?" She looked at him. 

Marc shook his head. "None." He was fiddling with the deck of cards in his hands. 

Suddenly a loud explosion made the trio freeze. Kira looked around, while Derek climbed the tree to get a better view. Marc had gotten out his bo staff. "What was that!?" Kira yelled up to Derek. 

"We need to get out of here, now!" Derek yelled and jumped down from tree. He landed next to Marc, who flinched at the slight shake of the ground. 

"What's wrong?" Marc asked Derek. 

"Something is attacking the institute. It looks very dangerous and is blowing up everything in its path!" Derek snapped. 

"That does not sound good at all. Here I thought I was gonna have nice day," Kira complained. 

"I suggest we run," Marc spoke. 

"Right. Derek! We're leaving!" Kira yelled. She, Derek, and Marc ran from the tree as fast as they could. 

"Kira!" Logan yelled when he saw the three teenagers come running up. "You need to get out of here! Its too dangerous!" He completely ignored Marc and Derek. He groaned as the massive robot shot at him. 

The robot had already destroyed most of the school. The city was in ashes, and it looked ready to explode. 

"Dad! I'm not leaving you!" Kira yelled back, tears in her eyes. 

"You have to. You'll be killed," Logan looked at her with soft eyes. 

"Kira," Marc put his hand on her shoulder. "Logan's right. We have to leave. That robot is big enough to destroy this entire place if it explodes." 

Logan grunted, "Go to the Danger Room. Xavier can explain things there." Before anyone could protest, he launched back into the battle.

Kira had tears streaming down her face. Dust covered her, and Marc had dragged her to the Danger Room. Derek was right behind them. 

"Kira, Marc, and Derek," The professor greeted them. This professor was different. He could walk. "You need to get in here," he gestured to the tube like machine behind him,"before it is too late. It will protect you and ensure your survival." 

"We can't leave you!" Marc finally broke. "You're all we have left!" He got ready to leave and go attack the robot. Kira stood next to him also ready to attack.

Derek felt conflicted. He knew they would die if they stayed. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he pushed them both with all of his strength into the machine. 

"Derek!" Kira pounded on the glass. Shr had tears streaming down her face. Marc also had tears, but he just looked away. 

Derek didn't say a word as he entered the machine. He stood next to Kira to keep her from jumping out as the glass encased them. 

"Be safe," Xavier bid them farewell as he pushed a few buttons. 

"No!" Kira screamed. All they saw was an explosion destroying everything before the light engulfed them. Marc silently cried, while Kira sobbed loudly into Derek's chest. The light fully engulfed them and all they saw was black. 

"They're gone," Marc whispered before passing out.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this prologue. No I am not sorry. I know Professor Xavier can't walk, but this is a different earth than Earth-616 or the MCU earth. 

If you have any questions about this and how to make this story better please PM me. 

Have a wonderful day!


	3. 01.

Kira groaned as she banged her head on the wooden desk. She was in class with other mutants at the Institute. Cyclops, Scott Summers, was teaching a math class with Jean Grey, his wife. Math had never been Kira's strong point. Marc, however, was a genius in math. This made Kira jealous. 

"Are you done?" Scott asked Kira, who froze. The class laughed, and Kira wanted to disappear.

"Sorry," she mumbled and tried to pay attention to the board. It was so confusing. Why couldn't math be easy? 

The class seemed the drag on for hours, but it was only half an hour. Scott had given them two pages of homework. Kira hated it. She swore homework was evil and sucked the life out of people. "Hey, Kira!" Kira looked up to see Marc.

"Marc," Kira smiled. "What's up?" She looked around and saw the hallways empty. Everyone had gone to the kitchen for lunch. 

"I know you are going to ask for help, so I am here to say I will help you with the trig homework," Marc explained with a cheeky grin. 

"Thanks," Kira chuckled. "Anyways, any ideas for the next class? We have to come up with hero outfits for ourselves. Later we have a training session with dad." 

Marc groaned, "No, not really. Please don't remind me. Everyone hates Wolverine's training sessions. They are not fun at all."

Kira giggled, "Well, we had better eat lunch before it is too late. Don't forget, we are meeting Derek after school." 

"How could I? We meet with him everyday after school," Marc rolled his eyes and walked with Kira to get some lunch. 

Kira sat next to Marc in the dining room. Most people thought it was ironic that the children of Wolverine and Gambit were friends considering their parents didn't like each other. "How was Chemisty with Beast?" she asked as she took a bite from her sandwich. 

"It was nice," Marc replied with food in his mouth. "Beast makes it fun," Marc laughed. "We go on so many rabbit trails and still end up learning stuff." 

Kira laughed. "That sounds like Beast. I absolutely hate Trigonometry! It's so confusing. Plus, Scott gives way to much homework." Kira looked at her backpack that held her books. She wanted to burn her math book. 

"Hey, don't be hard on Scott. Sure, he can be a jerk, but still he's a good teacher," Marc attempted to defend the X-Man. It didn't do much to change Kira's mind.

"Whatever," she mumbled. She actually really liked Scott, but it was the class she hated. She finished eating. She went to her next class with Marc.

"You're actually on time," their teacher, Mystique, commented when they sat in their seats. 

Kira blushed in embarrassment, "Yep, we are." She nervously laughed. 

Marc sent her a smug look, and Kira gave him a death glare. "All right class!" Mystique got the student's attention. "Today we will be working on making your hero costumes. You have the entire class period. Get to work," Mystique sat in her chair. "You will be graded on the suit's durability and design." 

Kira smirked. She had the perfect idea. Marc, on the other hand, had no idea whatsoever. "I'll help you," she mouthed to Marc. He gave her a thumbs up. 

After gathering the materials amd sewing, she had finally finished her outfit. It was a dark purple shirt with a black leather jacket, black legging like pants, and black combat boots with dark purple designs. The leather jacket had a silver xmen logo on its shoulder. She even added in black fingerless gloves with three slits for her claws. 

Marc sighed in relief when Kira helped him. Together they finished it. It was a red shirt with a brown leather jacket. He had grey pants and black boots. His jacket had extra pockets for cards. 

The bell rang and Mystique stood up. "Class is over. You'll get your suits before Logan's session." 

The rest of the day flew by, and soon Marc and Kira were on their way to meet with Derek. Both were clad in their new uniforms. "Hey guys!" Derek called down to them from one of the higher branches of the tree. 

"Get down here!" Marc yelled back. "I don't want to tell the whole time!" He glanced around. Nobody had followed them. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," Derek groaned as he jumped down. He wore a black shirt with black pants and boots. A silver belt was wrapped around his waist. To finish the look, he wore a sleek, black trench coat. 

"Hey! Nice outfit," Kira complimented. "Did you make it yourself, Stalker?" Kira loved teasing him. 

Derek playfully glared at her. "Ha ha very funny," he grumbled. 

Marc shook his head. "You're so childish," he snickered. 

Derek sighed, "I see you guys got upgrades as well. I like 'em." He sat down on the grass in front of the tree. 

"So, Derek, how was school?" Kira asked, sitting on a rock. 

"Meh. Rogue was a little tough. I still can't believe she would betray her own mother," Derek explained his school day to them. 

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "Scott gave me two pages of trig for homework! He knows I suck at it!" 

Marc snickered. "Hey, I helped you with some of it during study hall. I finished my Calculus homework during class. The professor let me since we finished early." 

"I wish I had your math brain," Kira groaned. She laid back, leaning on the tree. 

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a number person. I play cards." Marc waved her off. 

"Jerk," Kira shot back. 

"Ouch. Someone's touchy," Marc smirked. He loved annoying Kira. It was his hobby. 

Kira smirked, "Wanna go, card boy?" She unsheathed her claws. 

"It's Ace, Dragon girl," Marc charged a card. 

Derek sat back and watched them mock fight. Anyone had to be insane to try to stop them when they were like this. "This is quality entertainment," he muttered. 

Soon they stopped. There was no clear winner, but both of them insited that they had won. The trio sat back and began talking about the shenanigans they had gotten into when they were youngers. No one wanted this moment to end. 

What's this? Another update!? Wow! Who knew she could update two days in a row!? 

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow I'm going to camp, which has no internet. 

Have a wonderful day!


	4. 02.

Kira, Derek, and Marc were breathing heavily. They had just finished a one v one v one training match. Again, there was no clear winner. "It's getting late. We should probably head back," Kira warned. The sun was beginning to set. 

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" Derek waved, running towards his home. His coat flapping behind him. 

Marc sadly sighed, "I guess. See you at school?" He looked at her. 

"Obviously," Kira smiled at him. "School," she turned to leave. "Bye!" she waved at him and began making the trek back to her house. 

Marc watched her leave. He shook his head and walked towards his home. As he was walking and idea came into his mind. Smirking, he began plotting.

The next day, Kira woke and did her morning routine. She wore a light purple shirt with a mint green jacket, black shorts, and black sneakers.By the time she woke up, Logan is already to the school. Being a teacher he had to get there early. She ate her bowl of cereal and packed her backpack. 

In the garage, Kira put on her black motorcycle helmet and hoped onto her motorcycle. Logan had given it to her on her sixteenth birthday. She started up the engine and sped to the mansion. 

"Kira!" Marc waved from the door. He was smiling when she parked. "Come on! We're going to be late for class!" 

Kira nodded. She had woken up s bit later than she usually did, making her almost late to school. "What's gotten you in such a good mood? Beat your dad in a game of cards?" 

Marc laughed, "The day I beat him is the day I become normal." It was true. Marc was good at cards but not as good as his father. 

"True. So, what's up? Anything new?" Kira casually asked. She walked next to him to their first class, english, that was taught by Hank McCoy aka The Beast. 

"Nothing much. I just woke up really happy for some reason," he smoothly lied. 

"Uh huh," Kira was starting to get suspicious. "Did you get the writing assignment done?" 

"Yep!" Marc sat down in the first desk he saw. He placed his books on the desk and smirked everything was falling into place.

Kira, being his best friend, sat in the desk next to his. She too placed her books on her desk. She handed in her homework assignment and waited for class to begin. 

The english class was slower than usual. Soon, Kira and Marc left for their math classes. Kira went to Trigonometry, and Marc went to Calculus. 

By the time lunch came, Kira was extremely hungry, annoyed, and tired of school. She sat next to Marc and began to eat her salad. "You okay?" Kira heard Marc ask. 

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Kira responded. "I am not having a good day right now. I just barely passed my Trigonometry quiz." 

"Oh, that sucks," Marc sighed. Maybe his plan wasn't going to work. 

"I just really want to do something fun that doesn't have anything to do with school," she sighed, eating more of her salad. 

Perfect. Marc smirked, "Will you go on a date with me after school?" He loudly asked, not realizing the future consequences. 

The entire dining room went silent. Kira choked on her salad, and Charles Xavier spit out his coffee. "What are you trying to do?" She quietly hissed. 

"It's just a prank. Say yes," Marc whispered. 

"Oh, um, sure?" Kira played along, not realizing what she got herself into. Her face was red with embarrassment. She quickly finished her salad and left the room. 

"Aww! That was super cute! I wonder where Marc is going to take her?" one student squealed. 

"I wonder when Logan is going to kill Marc?" another one commented. 

'What was he thinking!?' Kira thought. 'The entire thinks we are actually going on a date!' 

Marc already heard the gossip of the date. He realized he made a huge mistake. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself. 

"What have you done?" Kira hissed at the end of the day. 

"I don't know!" Marc whispered yelled back. "We have to do this though!" He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the coffee shop not to far from here?" 

"Sure," Kira faked a sweet voice. It was kind of creepy how sweet she sounded. 

A cough made the couple turn around. Charles Xavier was standing into front of a red and white convertible. "I will be escortong you to the coffee shop." 

"Why?" Kira asked in a confused tone. 

"Because I want to make sure you two don't destroy anything," he reasoned. 

"Um, okay?" Marc and Kira got into the car and the professor drove them to the coffee shop. 

'Please do NOT kiss,' he telepathically ordered them. Both mutants blushed. Charles parked the car in front of the coffee shop and the teenagers got out of the car. "Ill be back in an hour." He seemed to drive off. 

Kira and Marc awkwardly walked into the shop. "Hello! What would you like?" the barista asked them. 

"I'll, um, have the caramel latte and one glazed donut," Kira ordered. 

"And I'll take the pumpkin spice latte and a chocolate donut," Marc ordered. 

"That will be $9.87," the barista rang up the register. Marc paid, and she went to prepare their drinks and get their donuts.

The couple grabbed their coffee and donuts. They sat down by the window. "What shoukd we talk about?" Marc awkwardly started. 

"What possessed you to do this?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't know!" Marc replied. 

"Well, Derek is going to kill us for being late," Kira smirked, taking a sip of her latte. 

"He most likely will only kill me," Marc sighed as he took a bite of his chocolate donut. 

"You could take him," Kira encouraged and began to consume her donut. 

"No, I can't. You, Derek, and I are all equally matched," Marc told her, and he finished his donut. 

For the next forty-five minutes they sat and enjoyed each ithers company, laughing about different stories and random things. Both of them were disappointed when Xavier came to pick them up. 

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for half an hour!" Derek snapped. He glared at them. "I was so bored!" 

"Well," Kira blushed. She told him everything that had happened at school and on the fake date. Marc nodded in agreement to all that Kora said had happened. 

Derek's mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh. This is priceless!" He fell down laughing. 

Marc and Kira glared at him. "It was nothing! Nothing happened!" They both blushed. 

"Right. Nothing happened at all," Derek wheezed. 

I have done it again! I have posted three updates in a row! I regret to inform you I wont be posting again until next week. 

Have a wonderful day!


End file.
